ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Championship Wrestling
Minneapolis, MN (Corporate Headquarters) Los Angeles, CA (Marketing Headquarters) Tokyo, Japan (International Headquarters) |music = Never Enough - Five Finger Death Punch Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC |brands = Rampage |shows = Rampage |ceo = 4realpeoples |parent = IFWA |formerly = none |established = June 20, 2008 |employees = DCW Roster |founder = Mick Foley Antonio Inoki Paul Heyman |key_people = 4realpeoples |owner = Ric Flair |booker = Ric Flair Theodore Long Joey Styles Mick Foley |website = IFWAwrestling.com |wiki = DCW Wiki }} Danger Championship Wrestling (DCW) is a professional wrestling company currently in the IFWA. The first show aired on July 3, 2008. Currently it is the top rated show in the IFWA and features many superstars from all around the world. DCW has only one television program, Rampage, which airs weekly on Thursday, although it occassionally airs on other days due to other programming that sometimes airs on the IFWA Network. Brand History DCW began airing on the IFWA Network on July 3, 2008. The show featured Vampiro who won the main event of the night to become the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. DCW also has featured monthly pay-per-views that featured many great matches. And during summer 2009, DCW went on a summer hiatus. DCW began to air again in September 2009. In June 2010, DCW once again left IFWA television to embark on a two month tour of the independent scene. DCW quickly began gaining fans worldwide quickly dipping into international markets. July 31, 2008, marked the first time DCW began venturing to international venues. DCW has since aired from Canada, Puerto Rico, United Kingdom, Japan, Jamaica, Mexico, China, Greece, France, Spain, Australia, Costa Rica, Brazil, and Egypt. DCW has also ventured into the Democratic Chinese city of Hong Kong. At the end of 2008, DCW formed a talent-exchange program with the Southside Wrestling Group . The agreement ended in May 2009 when SWG folded due to the investers pulling out of the company. In March of 2010, SWG returned reuniting the two brands. DCW has also shared a business agreement with the Insane Fighting Alliance until the company folded in summer 2010. During the 2009 hiatus of DCW, Legacy began appearing on the Insane Fighting Alliance program, Knockout. They feuded with their One Hit Wonders which culminated with an Elimination Chamber Match between the two groups. In the end, Legacy won. The following week, Randy Orton challenged the IFA Champion for the title. Orton won the match. On September 27, 2009, Randy Orton won the vacant DCW World Heavyweight Championship, thus unifying both titles to become the first Unified World Heavyweight Champion in DCW history. Then at Boiling Point, Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship to become the first person in IFWA history to hold three World Championships at once. That would be short-lived, however, as Orton lost the IFA Championship minutes later. When DCW was formed, Mick Foley played a major role of DCW on and off screen. Yet, late in 2009, tensions rose between Foley and Unified World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Orton wanted to rid DCW of Foley. On an episode of Rampage, Orton punted Foley in the head twice. This was the last time Mick Foley appeared on DCW. Many people, most notably Paul Heyman and Theodore Long, took temporary roles to fill in for the absent Foley. After months of searching, Tommy Dreamer was appointed the new head of DCW. However, on September 30, 2010, it was announced that Ric Flair had purchased DCW effectively ending the Dreamer's stay as General Manager as well as removing that position from the company. DCW is seen by most as the most dominate brand in the entire IFWA. It is the first brand to enter the IFWA and is currently one of the few brands to be in the IFWA since it began, along with the Southside Wrestling Group and Full Metal Wrestling. Wrestling Style DCW began using rules similar to the Original ECW. Throse rules quickly faded away. Currently, standard wrestling rules apply. However, certain wrestlers are allowed the use of weapons during their matches (i.e. Sandman can use a Singapore Cane during his matches but no other weapon). DCW still uses the Original ECW rules in matches designated as ECW Rules Matches or Extreme Rules Matches. DCW does not use weight classes. Since DCW does not have any weight class division titles, the need to define weight divisions is unneeded. However, wrestlers deemed as "super heavyweights" are banned from working for DCW as most DCW wrestlers weigh less than 230 pounds, many of which are less than 200 pounds. Roster Male Wrestlers Image:DCWAlexRiley.jpg| Alex Riley Image:DCWBlackTigerIV.jpg| Black Tiger IV Image:DCWChrisHarris.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion Chris Harris Image:DCWChristopherDaniels.jpg| DCW Million Dollar Champion Christopher Daniels Image:DCWCMPunk.jpg| CM Punk Image:DCWCodyRhodes.jpg| Cody Rhodes Image:Dcw-curryman.png| Curry Man Image:DCWDavidHartSmith.jpg| David Hart Smith Image:DCWDrewMcIntyre.png| Drew McIntyre Image:DCWHardcoreHolly.jpg| Hardcore Holly Image:DCWJamesStorm.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion James Storm Image:DCWJeffHardy.jpg| Jeff Hardy Image:DCWJushinLiger.jpg| Jushin Thunder Liger Image:DCWJustinGabriel.jpg| Justin Gabriel Image:DCWMarcusCorVon.jpg| Marcus Cor Von Image:Dcw-mistico.png| Mistico Image:DCWMrKennedy.jpg| Mr. Kennedy Image:DCWRandyOrton2.png| Randy Orton Image:DCWReyMysterio.jpg| Rey Mysterio Image:DCWRickyBanderas.jpg| Ricky Banderas Image:DCWRonKillings.jpg| Unified World Heavyweight Champion Ron Killings Image:DCWSandman.jpg| DCW Transatlantic Champion Sandman Image:DCWSheamus.jpg| Sheamus Image:DCWSuicide.jpg| Suicide Image:DCWTedDiBiase.jpg| Ted DiBiase, Jr. Image:DCWTeddyHart.jpg| Teddy Hart Image:DCWTommyDreamer.jpg| Tommy Dreamer Image:Dcwultimo.png| Ultimo Dragon Image:DCWVampiro.jpg| Vampiro Image:Dcw-volador.png| Volador, Jr. Female Wrestlers Image:Dcwmichelle.png| Michelle McCool Image:DCWMickieJames.jpg| Mickie James Image:DCWNatalieNeidhart.jpg| Natalie Neidhart Image:DCWRebeccaKnox.jpg| Rebecca Knox Image:DCWTaylorWilde.jpg| Taylor Wilde Image:Dcwtorrie.png| Torrie Wilson Other On-air Personalities Image:Dcwflair.png| DCW Owner Ric Flair Image:DCWJoeyStyles.jpg| Backstage Interviewer Joey Styles Image:DCWChloe.jpg| Torrie Wilson's Pet Chloe Tag Teams & Stables Image:DCWAmericasMostWanted.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champions James Storm & Chris Harris America's Most Wanted Image:DCWHartFoundation.jpg| Teddy Hart & David Hart Smith Hart Foundation Image:DCWPriceless.jpg| Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Priceless Image:Misticovolador.jpg| Volador Jr. & Mistico Pay-per-views & Events Pay-per-view Events :Main Article: List of Danger Championship Wrestling Events DCW holds a PPV Event once per month. The show features matches that have been leading up to that event. Feuds and other rivalries culminate or reach their peak at the event. So far, DCW has held a PPV every month it has been active. Extreme Resolution The January event of DCW features all gimmick styled matches that test the endurance of the wrestlers involved in the evening. The event was formerly called Extreme Revolution and was held in August. Dangerous Love The February event of DCW. World Danger The March event of DCW. It is now the biggest event of the year for the brand.World Danger features the best wrestlers on the brand. Ultimate Jeopardy The April event of DCW. Deadlocked The May event for DCW. It features Main Event Matches that are held inside of a Steel Cage. Pride and Glory The June event for DCW. The Big Summer Bash The July event for DCW. Annihilation The August event for DCW. Labor's Anarchy The September event for DCW. Halloween Hazard The October event for DCW. The event was formerly known as Halloween Havoc before changing its name. A staple match to the event is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Boiling Point The November event for DCW. The event features a Main Event where a major rivalry comes to its peak, usually involving some sort of dangerous gimmick match. Golden Holiday The December event for DCW. Every match on the card is a championship match, meaning championships from other brands are defended on this night. DCW wrestling titles : ''Main Article: ''DCW Championship History DCW currently recognizes five active championships in the brand, two of them being unified. DCW uses its own World Heavyweight Championship, Transatlantic Championship, Million Dollar Championship, Women's Championship, and Tag Team Championship as well as the ICW World Heavyweight Championship which is unified with the DCW World Heavyweight Championship. DCW also recognizes the history of all Ironman Championship Wrestling titles as well as the titles from Insane Fighting Alliance.